A Fateful Meeting
by Kristen3
Summary: On a short trip to Seattle, Joy runs into a lost little boy who claims she's his mother. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** This was a random idea that sort of came to me and wouldn't go away. I think it was partially inspired by Anika ( **BaronessBlixen** )'s excellent story "Comfort and Joy." This is set sometime in Season 2 of _Hot in Cleveland_. I probably took a bit of liberty as far as David's age, but I doubt that's a problem! ;)

Joy breathed a sigh of relief as she and Victoria stepped off the plane and into the airport. As much as she loved Melanie, and she was happy for her friend's new relationship, Joy was tired of hearing all about this "wonderful" man Melanie had recently met at Stormi's. So, when Victoria announced that she had to go to Seattle to meet with a director about a Lifetime movie, Joy agreed to go along. Sure, Seattle was rainy and depressing, but it was better than being around Melanie right now.

"Well, we're here," Victoria said. "I can't wait to meet with this guy. This movie is going to put me back on the map again. People are going to stop referring to me as a has-been, just because my show got canceled. I'm an actress, and I can still act, whether or not _Edge of Tomorrow_ is on the air!"

"I know, Victoria. I'm sure this movie will be a hit, and it'll get you another Emmy." Joy was used to Victoria claiming that any project she was even considered for would make her into a star. Victoria didn't like to hear the truth, so it was often easier just to tell her what she wanted to hear.

"Let's get our bags and go check into the hotel. I want to get to this guy before he calls someone else. Rumor has it, he's got Lucci on speed-dial!" Victoria angrily made a fist at the mention of her longtime rival.

Before Joy was even aware, Victoria took off for baggage claim. She had to run just to keep up with her friend. After they retrieved their luggage, Victoria once again hurried to catch a cab. They arrived at their hotel in no time.

Victoria wasted no time in showering, changing her clothes and putting on make up. "Well, I'm off for my meeting with this handsome, intelligent director. I've done a lot of Lifetime movies before, but _this_ one will get noticed!"

"Uh-huh," Joy replied, tired of agreeing with every comment her friend made about her career. "I'll just be here...thinking about my sad life." Joy hadn't told the others, but she had gotten another text from her long-lost son, saying that he still didn't think it was the right time to meet-face-to-face. Finding him had been hard enough, knowing he was out there and didn't want to see her hurt ten times worse.

Joy had been so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't even realized Victoria was gone. Bored, she flipped through a brochure in the hotel room. It listed things to see and do in the Seattle area. She saw the Space Needle, the aquarium, and several other usual tourist spots listed. But a glance at the back of the pamphlet showed a map. Apparently she wasn't far from a mall. _That's what I need_ , Joy thought. _Retail therapy_. Back in LA, she and her friends often went shopping whenever things weren't going well for them.

She scribbled a note to let Victoria know where she'd be, and took off. The cab ride to the mall was short. Just the sight of so many stores, with so many new things just waiting to be purchased, already made Joy feel better. She considered stopping at the food court, but decided not to. She wasn't upset enough to ruin her figure. Instead, she saw an apparently expensive clothing store. She made her way inside.

Joy hardly knew where to go first. She realized she was blocking the entrance, so she began wandering around aimlessly. She saw one beautiful dress after another. But, living in Cleveland now, she wouldn't have much reason to wear one. That was the one thing she missed from her old life. A sigh escaped from her as she put yet another back on the rack.

A small voice brought Joy's mind back to the present. "Mommy, there you are!" She felt a tug on her pant leg and looked down. A little boy, apparently around six or so, was pulling on her. "I was lost," he said.

Joy was so startled, she hardly knew what to say. This boy looked up at her with big, trusting eyes. "Mommy, why'd you change your clothes?"

The question made Joy's heart stop. _He thinks I'm his mum_ , she thought. She bent down to his height. "Little boy, I think you're confused. I'm not your mum."

The little boy's eyes widened even further. "Yes, you are. You're Mommy, and I'm David."

"I'm not your mum," she replied, more forcefully. _This poor boy_ , she thought. But then she thought, _his poor mum._ Joy knew the woman was likely frantic. "Come along, let's get you over to Customer Service, so they can find your mum."

"But you _are_ my mom!" David exclaimed. "You just have different clothes on!"

Joy ignored David's cries. She took him by the hand, leading him over to a counter nearby. "This little boy is lost. I'm sure his mum is very worried," she said to the man standing there.

The man turned to David. "What's your name, son?"

"David Crane. I live at the Montana." He tried to remember the address. His dad always told him it was important to know that, if he was ever lost. But why was his Mommy taking him here? He wasn't really lost at all! He turned to his mommy. "I want to go home!"

"I'm sure you will go home, just as soon as we find your mum," Joy said, as nicely as she could.

Just then, a woman's voice made both David and Joy turn around. "Oh, David, thank God! I was so worried!"

Joy could hardly believe what she saw. David's mother apparently looked just like her!

"Mommy! You've got your right clothes on!" David exclaimed, smiling at the sight of her.

Daphne looked at the woman standing next to her son. The resemblance was uncanny. "Hello," she said extending her hand.

Joy shook it, still in disbelief. "He kept telling me I was his mum, with different clothes on. Now I see why he was confused!"

Not only did this woman look very similar to her, Daphne noted she had an English accent, although it was clear she wasn't from Manchester. "Me husband's never going to believe this," she said, almost to herself. Then she remembered her manners. "I'm Daphne. This is my son, David. I'm sorry to have troubled you. David, say thank you to the nice lady."

"Thank you," David dutifully said. "You're not my mommy. But you look just like her. How can that be?"

Suddenly, Daphne had a flash from her psychic powers. This woman, whoever she was, was uncomfortable around children. Not because she didn't want them, but because they brought up memories she'd rather forget. "Now, don't bother this lady," Daphne said. "I'm sure she has things to do."

"No, it's all right," Joy said. This woman was clearly very kind and caring. Sort of like Melanie. And she obviously loved her son. "He's a very sweet boy."

"Yes. His dad and I are very proud," Daphne said. The more she looked at this stranger, the more she could see that she was obviously hurting, but she couldn't guess the reason. "I know this sounds strange, but I feel like maybe it was fate that we ran into each other," she said. "I think that happens sometimes. You're just meant to find someone, you know? Sometimes you might not even expect it, and you don't even realize it when it's happening. It was like that for me and David's father. Fate has a funny way of surprising you, when you least expect it."

Joy didn't know what to say. It appeared this woman somehow knew about her life. It was almost a bit scary. But Daphne's words went straight to her heart. She thought about that night on the hotel roof, when she'd met Melanie and Victoria. That was fate, wasn't it? She looked at David, wondering if her own son had ever looked like this, at his age. Suddenly, she felt a sense of optimism about her son. "Goodbye, David," she said. "Be good, because I'm sure your mum and dad deserve it." She looked at his mother and smiled. It was clear Daphne appreciated the statement. "Take good care of him," Joy added, this time directed at Daphne.

"I will. We usually find things when we're supposed to find them. You can't give up hope," Daphne said. "Come on, let's go home to Daddy," she said to David. She took his hand, leading him back out of the store.

For several moments, Joy could only watch as they walked away. The whole thing seemed like a dream, but Joy knew she was wide awake. She hoped, wherever her son was now, that someone loved him as much as Daphne loved her son. If that wasn't the case, Joy knew _she_ loved him. Even if they'd never met, she was still his mother.

 **The End**


End file.
